The tainted hawk
by Biomana
Summary: The black hawk will be getting a new member, to help for the search of Teito. But the new asset doesn't seem to be more then an average sklave. But With all the secrects surrounding him and the dreams, he could just be something more (I know bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet and calm at Basburgs military base everyone was doing their duty without any disturbance. Well, that was until angry voices were heard coming from the meeting room.

* * *

Walking down the long corridors of the base was a boy, he wore a military uniform but there was something off. Both his hands were chained and there was a collar around his neck. Looking down at the ground his snow white hair hid his eyes.

In front of him to him on either side walked two soldiers, both were keeping a close eye on the boy. As if he would just go out and attack them at any given moment. The boy glanced up when he heard shouting voices. And they were getting louder and louder as they headed to the meeting room.

* * *

"Sir if I may, what your about to do isn't going to help them any further" a man said raising his voice at the end

"It would be better if we'd just send more soldiers to the field, making 'him' work under the black hawks is an unwise decision!"

"All of you shut up!" a fist got slammed against the table. "You should all know the search for Teito Klein has gone on for long enough!" it was the marshal Wakaba oak who brought everyone to silence. "Assighning this asset to the black hawks might improve their chanses" his once raised voice was now calm and leveled.

After he spoke he sat down the room was now filled with silence. "Marshal are you sure about this" a man asked as if wanting to make sure the marshal wasn't going to change his mind. Oak nod and right at that moment the door opened revealing the boy. He looked up, his eyes were hollow and colorless. As if he was dead...

"Meet Akira the new member of the Blackhawks"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Twisted heart ever growing...will always stay hidden**

A young man stood in the light confronted by the chief of heaven himself. The man's eyes shinned as gold as the sun, with wings that nearly seemed transparent. He had a genuine smile on his face and behind him stood a little girl. He looked down at her and gently pulled her forward, "Don't fear little soul" the man said and stepped away. The girl turned to the man with a smile which he returned as well, before stepping into the darkness and fading away.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

"huh?"

Akira sat in a chair in the office of the blackhawks, now half awake he looked around him. He wasn't even there for three hours and he already found himself sleeping away.

"Look out!" Akira looked up just quick enough to see a stack of papers fall towards him. His eyes widened before he was engulfed by the paper work.

"hey, are you alright?" Konatsu asked while pulling the boy out of the avalanche of paper by grabbing his chain.

"yeah" he said with a slightly cold tone.

"Aya-tan do you think this kid can really help us" Hyuuga asked while leaning on Ayanami's desk. The chief of staff glanced up from his paperwork and towards Akira who was now helping Konatsu gather the scattered papers. "We'll see".

Later that day Akira was asked to bring some files to the higher ups together with Hyuuga. It was silent to silent for Hyuuga's liking, Akira kept looking ahead of him the entire time with hollow eyes. Then an idea came to him

"Akira"

"Yeas, Lt"

"come with me for a while will ya"

* * *

"Alright go get him"

"Show us what you got"

While walking through the hallways of the base Ayanami and his group noticed commotion up ahead. A crowd of soldiers were looking outside through the glass.

"Who do you think is going to win" a soldier asked.

"I'm betting on Lt. Hyuuga"

"what's going on?!"

The soldiers turned around and froze when they saw Ayanami. "uumm-h-hi there sir"

"Hey aren't that Hyuuga and the new kid" Katsuragi said as he looked outside.

Ayanami looked outside and saw the two facing each other, both held a Katana and stared at each other intensity floating around them.

Akira took a step back and then dashed towards Hyuuga ready to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

In one quick move Akira had swiftly moved towards Hyuuga's side. The boy aimed for his side but when his sword was inches away from the tall man he felt a cut in his side. Within seconds Hyuuga had moved from his spot and slashed Akira with his sharp edged sword.

'he's quick'

Akira turned around and held his sword up as Hyuuga charged towards him, he got pushed back but kept on his feet. Akira then ducked making Hyuuga stagger. Akira trusted his sword upwards which resulted to Hyuuga getting a small but deep cut. Akira leaped back to avoid a strike of hyuuga's sword.

After a few more clashes Akira seemed to get tired.

* * *

"Gotta hand it to the kid, he's pretty good" a soldier commented.

"I think the Lt is just going easy on him, he's probably not even trying"

"It seems he's at his limit"

Ayanami watched Akira with slight interest and so did the others.

"wow!"

* * *

Hyuuga had thrown Akira's blade out of his hands, Akira looked up now without weapon he faced the lieutenant of the blackhawks. For a moment fear struck him as he looked at Hyuuga's sword.

"Ready to give up" he heard a soldier scream.

"time to face the music kid"

'couldn't they just shut up' Akira thought trying to focus. Akira closed his eyes and sighed. About to throw in the towel, but something stopped him. His eyes suddenly shot open all the screams and shouts of the soldiers were suddenly flushed out. It was strange Akira still saw them screaming and shouting but he just couldn't hear them anymore. Then something happened that shocked and surprised him, he headed towards Akira, his body began to move on it's own and it was frightening...

* * *

Everyone watched as the sklave ran towards Hyuuga without grabbing his sword. Hyuuga seemed surprised but for just a few seconds. He lifted his sword and brought it down upon the boy.

"hm" Ayanami smirked as a splatter of blood hit the ground.


End file.
